


Кладовый нарушитель

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Chef Derek, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: Кладовый Бог, кажется, понял, что уже не один, и оглянулся на Стайлза, округлив светлые глаза под стеклами очков.— Чем могу помочь? Вопрос вывел Стайлза из ступора, напомнив, что этот человек вовсе не Кладовый Бог, а самый настоящий Кладовый Нарушитель.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pantry Trespasser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571219) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Зайдя в пять утра в кафе, Стайлз совсем не ожидал застать там кого-то еще.  
      Он хмуро глянул на пальто, висевшее на вешалке возле черного входа, и вздрогнул от раздавшегося из его кладовки шума. Ладно, не совсем _его_ кладовки — ее так же использовали Денни и Айзек, — но до десяти часов утра в кафе царствовал именно он. А Стайлз всегда был немного собственником.  
      Он ринулся в кладовку и только открыл рот, чтобы высказать нарушителю все, что он о нем думает, но от одного только взгляда на этого самого нарушителя Стайлз мгновенно проглотил язык.  
      С желтым блокнотом в одной руке и ручкой во второй в кладовке стоял самый горячий мужчина из всех, кого он когда-либо видел. Примерно одного со Стайлзом роста, с темными волосами, щетиной, в очках с черной оправой и темно-бордовом свитере, обтягивающем широкие плечи и восхитительные бицепсы. Темные джинсы покрывали такие ягодицы, которые нужно признать _незаконными_. Обалдеть.  
      Стайлз застыл, разинув рот. По его мнению, ему это было простительно: категорически нельзя вынуждать кого-либо противостоять подобному великолепию до первой чашки кофе.  
      Кладовый Бог, кажется, понял, что уже не один, и оглянулся на Стайлза, округлив светлые глаза под стеклами очков.  
      — Чем могу помочь?  
      Вопрос вывел Стайлза из ступора, напомнив, что этот человек вовсе не Кладовый Бог, а самый настоящий Кладовый _Нарушитель_.  
      — Ты кто такой и какого черта делаешь в моей кладовке?  
      Прямо скажем, очень впечатляющие брови парня подскочили к линии роста волос.  
      — А она твоя? Ты владелец этого заведения? — в голосе слышался откровенный сарказм, и Стайлз недобро сощурился. Нарушитель мог быть хоть трижды привлекательным, никто не обязывал его пропускать подобное мимо ушей.  
      — Нет, но я шеф-повар. Точнее, один из трех шеф-поваров. Ну, шеф-кондитер. Суть в том, что я несу ответственность за наличие в кафе всяких сладостей и выпечки, так что кладовая — моя территория. А следовательно, это моя кладовая. И мне очень интересно, что ты в ней делаешь?  
      Парень продолжал смотреть на него, словно Стайлз совсем выжил из ума. И это было нечестно, хотя Стайлз давно уже привык к подобным взглядам. Эллисон и Скотт частенько на него так поглядывали.  
      — Ты отвечаешь за порядок в этом месте? — Кладовый Нарушитель махнул зажатым в руке блокнотом в сторону полок.  
      — Да, дальше что?  
      — Да тут полный бардак! — скривился он. — Никаких маркировок…  
      — Ой, ну простите, пожалуйста! — заартачился Стайлз.  
      — …сухие продукты стоят вместе с консервами, продукты для обеда смешаны с продуктами для завтрака, и я понятия не имею, когда все это было закуплено…  
      — Это было два дня назад! — заявил Стайлз. Наверное… ой, да какая разница. Айзек и Дэнни не шлют ему свои графики закупок.  
      — Вот, посмотри, — Кладовый Нарушитель прихватил картофелину из ящика под полками и протянул Стайлзу. — Мягкая. Как долго она здесь пролежала? — картофелина выглядела мерзко, и Стайлз разозлился, потому что Нарушитель был прав.  
      — Я не… я же пекарь, покупаю муку, а не долбаную картошку!  
      — А я думал, что это твоя кладовка, — ехидно сказал Нарушитель.  
      — Которую я делю еще с двумя работниками, — напомнил Стайлз. — И я так и не услышал ответ на свой вопрос: ты вообще кто такой?  
      Тот выудил из кармана визитную карточку:  
      — Дерек Хейл. Я племянник Питера.  
      Стайлз взял в руки карточку, внезапно почувствовав слабость в ногах. Написанный профессиональным шрифтом текст гласил: _«Дерек Хейл. Владелец Хейл Стейкхаус»_. Логотип, скорее всего, стоил столько же, сколько обучение Стайлза в колледже.  
      А затем он заметил адрес:  
      —  _Нью-Йорк?_ И какого черта ты делаешь здесь?  
      Кладовый Нарушитель — Дерек, как выяснилось, — закатил глаза.  
      — Как я уже сказал, Питер — мой дядя. Он попросил меня приехать и взглянуть на кафе, дать кое-какие рекомендации…  
      — Боже мой, так ты типа эксперт по эффективности? У нас все так плохо? — перебил его Стайлз. Сам он так не считал. Во время завтрака и обеда в кафе всегда было полно народа, всем нравилась их еда, но Стайлз не отвечал за бюджет. На самом деле, он в этом вообще не разбирался. — Или ты как Гордон Рамзи? Кто-то все это снимает? Ты ведешь новый сезон «Кошмаров на кухне»? Господи, нас через неделю закроют?  
      Дерек уставился на Стайлза, раздражение на его лице сменилось замешательством и легким недоумением.  
      — Ради всего святого, дыши.  
      Стайлз шумно втянул воздух и запустил пальцы в свои волосы; его слова звучали более испуганно, чем, возможно, должны были звучать. Но часы показывали всего лишь полшестого утра, а в такую рань разбираться с подобным дерьмом не стоит.  
      — Кофе. Мне нужен кофе.  
      — Я не уверен, что тебе сейчас стоит пить кофе, — Дерек сунул блокнот в задний карман джинсов. — Дела в кафе идут нормально, разорение не грозит, и я не Гордон Рамзи.  
      Стайлз состроил рожу и направился в торговый зал. Один из самых больших бонусов работы в кафе: свежайший, очень вкусный кофе всегда под рукой.  
      — Когда я в последний раз слышал, что кто-то возмущался о состоянии кладовки, это был Гордон Рамзи.  
      — Ты _видишь_ где-нибудь камеры? — Дерек последовал за ним через темный зал кафе.  
      — Не вижу, — Стайлз ткнул в него упаковкой кофе, — но это вовсе не значит, что их нет.  
      — Я в жизни не встречал большего параноика.  
      — Если бы ты пришел на работу в пять утра и обнаружил какого-то… _эксперта по эффективности_ в своей кладовке, как бы ты отреагировал? — вспылил Стайлз.  
      — У меня свой ресторан в Нью-Йорке! Питер думает, что кафе можно сделать еще лучше, и я, честно говоря, с ним полностью согласен. Так что я приехал, чтобы устроить тут все более…  
      Он резко замолк, а Стайлз развернулся и, даже не пытаясь скрыть ликование в голосе, закончил сам:  
      —  _Эффективно?_  
      Дерек уставился на него таким злым взглядом, что лазеры из глаз не выстрелили только лишь каким-то неведомым чудом.  
      — Я не виноват, что это самое правильное слово.  
      — И прятки в кладовке на рассвете должны заставить нас работать более эффективно? — поинтересовался Стайлз, вернувшись к приготовлению кофе.  
      — Нет, осмотр кладовки на рассвете должен был помочь мне прощупать почву до того, как здесь появится кто-то еще. И я тебя не ждал, — Дерек сложил руки на — да, очень впечатляющей — груди.  
      — Ага, зачем вообще _пекарю_ приходить на работу на два часа раньше? Ему ведь совсем не нужна куча времени, чтобы приготовить маффины, суфле и прочее дерьмо, — Стайлз глянул на свои часы и выругался. — И теперь у меня осталось меньше полутора часов.  
      Отложив кофе на некоторое время — он обязательно нальет его позже, — Стайлз прошел мимо Дерека, чтобы взяться за приготовление теста для маффинов. Если он поторопится, то успеет сделать первые две партии до шести тридцати, когда придут Эллисон с Айзеком и откроют кафе.  
      Он прихватил с полок муку, сахар и разрыхлитель, а на обратном пути чуть не снес с ног Дерека. Стайлз хмуро произнес:  
      — Слушай, оттого, что ты будешь путаться под ногами, пока я пытаюсь готовить, эффективности не прибавится.  
      — Я отслеживаю время, — сообщил Дерек, глядя на экран телефона.  
      — Что? — Стайлз от такого заявления чуть не выронил из рук свою ношу.  
      — Хочу узнать, сколько времени тебе потребуется, чтобы собрать все ингредиенты, и как долго ты будешь копаться в кладовке.  
      Придурок. Стайлз буквально бросил на стол ингредиенты и схватил весы и миски.  
      — Я не трачу время впустую. А кладовку я знаю, как свои пять пальцев.  
      — Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Дерек.  
      Похоже, у Стайлза все же было нехилое самообладание, потому что ему удалось высыпать муку в миску, а не швырнуть ее прямо в идеальную, самодовольную рожу Хейла.  
      — Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты мудак?  
      — Мои сестры. И довольно часто, кстати, — Дерек вновь взялся за свой телефон. — Тик-так.  
  


***

  
  
      Взяв свой сэндвич и бутылку воды, Стайлз скользнул на пустой стул напротив Лидии.  
      — Я убью его.  
      — Ты никогда не убьешь Айзека, — отозвалась Лидия, не отрываясь от экрана телефона. — Потому что тогда тебе придется взять на себя его дневные смены, пока мы не наймем кого-то еще. Ты и недели не выдержишь.  
      Она верно подметила, но Стайлз все равно возмутился:  
      — В один из дней обязательно найдется новый шеф-повар, а мне никогда больше не придется иметь дело с этим мудаком в шарфе…  
      — Ложь.  
      — …но я говорил не об Айзеке, — закончил Стайлз. — Я имел в виду Его Величество эксперта по эффективности, которого обнаружил в пять утра в своей кладовке!  
      — Эксперта по эффективности? — эта новость заставила Лидию поднять взгляд.  
      Эллисон опустилась на стул рядом с Лидией и поставила перед собой салат из шпината.  
      — Питер нанял эксперта по эффективности? Серьезно?  
      — Похоже, его племянник какой-то крутой ресторатор из Нью-Йорка, — Стайлз откусил кусок от своего сэндвича и принялся яростно его пережевывать. — Дерек Хейл. Он сегодня утром копался в кладовой.  
      — Дерек Хейл? — Лидия вскинула брови, а затем кивнула в сторону входа в кафе. — Тот Высокий, Темноволосый и Хмурый, который все утро отирался в зале?  
      Стайлз развернулся настолько резко, что чуть не упал со стула. Естественно, он обнаружил Дерека сидящим за столом с разложенным перед ним блокнотом. В своем прикиде он совсем не выделялся из общего числа клиентов, так что никто не знал, что в зале сидит эксперт по эффективности.  
      Дерек поднял голову и огляделся по сторонам, а Стайлз быстро развернулся лицом обратно к Лидии и Эллисон.  
      — Вот дерьмо. Как думаете, он слышал о моих планах насчет его надвигающейся смерти?  
      — Только если у него супер-слух, — закатила глаза Лидия. — В чем я сильно сомневаюсь.  
      — Он засекал время, когда я утром пек булочки, — хмуро пожаловался Стайлз. — Он сказал, что на поиск ингредиентов в кладовке я потратил пять минут. Сначала Питер отклонил мою просьбу о прибавке, а теперь он нанял своего племянника, чтобы преследовать меня в моей же кладовке!  
      — Технически, это кладовая кафе, — заметила Лидия.  
      — Но мы поняли, к чему ты клонишь, — поспешила добавить Эллисон. — Хотя вполне возможно, что он не платит Дереку. Либо платит совсем немного.  
      — Ага, — фыркнул Стайлз, — можно подумать, что крутой Нью-Йоркский ресторатор поедет сюда за бесплатно.  
      — Они же одна семья, — пожала плечами Эллисон и добавила в свой салат немного приправы. — Возможно, Дерек помогает Питеру просто так.  
      — Нет, — покачала головой Лидия. — Тут я согласна со Стайлзом. Вряд ли Дерек занимается этим бесплатно.  
      Стайлз продолжал уплетать сэндвич, хотя желудок сводило от безрадостных мыслей. Несмотря на слова Дерека об отсутствии какой-либо опасности для кафе, факты указывали в другом направлении. Стайлз работал здесь вот уже три года, свою работу любил, но о какой стабильности может идти речь, когда Питер сначала отверг просьбу о прибавке к зарплате, а затем нанял кого-то, чтобы сделать кафе «лучше».  
      Ему совсем не хотелось искать другую работу. В этом случае, возможно, придется уезжать в другой город, а Стайлз отчаянно пытался этого избежать.  
      — Вот увидите, — сказал он, — как только мы закроемся, нас тут же позовут на «собрание» в кабинет Питера.  
      Эллисон и Лидия переглянулись.  
      — Ну, по крайней мере, мы узнаем, что тут делает Дерек, — сказала Эллисон. — Возможно, все не так уж плохо.  
      — Элли, — Стайлз указал на нее бутылкой воды, — твой неиссякаемый оптимизм очарователен.  
  


***

  
  
      Получилось именно так, как говорил Стайлз. Сразу после закрытия Питер позвал всех в свой кабинет, чтобы официально представить Дерека. Услышав слова «рекомендации» и «эффективность», Стайлз тут же переключился на собственные мысли. Он не мог перестать смотреть на Дерека, стоявшего возле Питера со сложенными на груди руками и натянутыми на бицепсах рукавами темно-бордового свитера.  
      Дерек был врагом, но это не означало, что Стайлз не может немного пофантазировать о его руках.  
      В результате собрания выяснилось, что Дерек в ближайшее время никуда не денется и что всем стоит ожидать некоторых изменений во внутреннем трудовом распорядке.  
      Придя домой, Стайлз яростно подрочил в душе, представляя себе, как Дерек вздергивает его вверх и трахает возле стены.  
      Он поставил будильник на полпятого утра, сделав мысленную пометку обновить резюме.  
  


***

  
  
      Следующим утром на двери кладовки обнаружилась какая-то карта. Стайлз сонно заморгал, пытаясь в ней разобраться.  
      Возможно, виной тому стал недостаток кофе в организме, но у него ушло тридцать секунд, прежде чем он заметил огромный заголовок: «ОРГАНИЗАЦИОННАЯ СХЕМА».  
      На схеме указывалась новая выкладка для кладовой, а также новые правила, такие как: «Все продукты должны быть четко промаркированы» и «Используйте производственный календарь, чтобы отмечать дату закупки».  
      Немного поворчав, Стайлз спихнул записку куда-то в сторону и взял из кладовки ингредиенты для бейгелей и хлеба. Он не собирался реорганизовывать кладовку. В ней все и так было в порядке.

***

  
      Он реорганизовал кладовку.  
      А если конкретнее, то Айзек схватил Стайлза за куртку, когда тот пытался побыстрее смыться после своей смены, и потащил в кладовку, игнорируя все протесты.  
      Вот так и вышло, что он переставил пакеты с мукой в Одобренное Дереком™ место и со всех сторон подписал «МУКА» Одобренным Дереком™ маркером.  
      — Отстой, — категорично резюмировал он.  
      — Знаю, — отозвался Айзек. — За последние полчаса ты сказал это уже трижды.  
      — Потому что это отстой.  
      — Прекрати ныть и промаркируй свой сахар.  
      — Ох и устрою я ему ярлыки, — мрачно пробурчал Стайлз, разглядывая стопочку стикеров на полу. — Я ему _такие_ ярлыки устрою.  
      — Не хочу в этом участвовать, — сообщил Айзек. — Я ничего не видел.  
      Пришлось провести в кладовке лишний час, но оно того стоило.  
  


***

  
  
      Практически весь следующий день Стайлз провел, поглядывая в сторону кладовки, стараясь делать вид, что он не поглядывает в сторону кладовки, и, затаив дыхание, ждал, когда Дерек зайдет внутрь. Выпекая булочки, он все время зловеще гоготал. Скорее всего, именно поэтому Денни зашел на кухню, бросил на него один взгляд и тут же вышел в зал, бросив лишь коротко: «Доброе утро».  
      Стайлз его проигнорировал. У Денни вчера был отгул, Денни не пришлось реорганизовывать всю чертову кладовку. Следовательно, Дэнни может потерпеть.  
      Само собой, потому, что Стайлз хотел, чтобы Дерек зашел в кладовку, тот этого _не делал_. Был в зале, беседовал с клиентами, помогал с журналами и подачей заказов, разговаривал с Питером в кабинете, проверял дела на кухне, но _не заходил в кладовку_.  
      Стайлз испек больше хлеба, чем обычно. В основном потому, что много отвлекался, и ему просто нужно было что-нибудь _месить_.  
      Его смена закончилась, а Дерек так и не зашел в кладовку. И даже при том, что Стайлз всеми силами старался потянуть время как можно дольше, ему все же пришлось сдаться и отправится домой, так и не увидев реакции Дерека.  
      И это было величайшей трагедией.

***

  
      На следующее утро Стайлз ввалился на кухню, повесил свою толстовку, открыл кладовку и тупо захлопал глазами.  
      Стикеры по-прежнему были на месте. Все до единого. Они были наклеены везде, начиная с пакетированных продуктов (кукурузный крахмал, сода, разрыхлитель) и консервов (черная фасоль, кукуруза, горошек) и заканчивая тем, что в маркировке вовсе не нуждалось (пол, полки, стены, дверь). Все это выглядело так, словно внутри взорвалась бомба, начиненная клейкими бумажками.  
      Ну, да, когда Стайлз брался за шалость, он делал все основательно.  
      Он был уверен, что Дерек придет и выкинет все эти бумажки или, возможно, напишет какую-нибудь язвительную пассивно-агрессивную записку на двери, как тогда, когда он налепил на нее новую организационную схему, но нет.  
      Стайлз потер глаза. Скорее всего, Дерек все-таки не заходил вчера в кладовку, что, в свою очередь, давало реальный шанс увидеть его реакцию _сегодня_. А это бы с лихвой окупило раздражающую возню со всеми этими бумажками.  
      Да, видимо, эту шалость он продумал не так уж основательно.  
      Стайлз наклонился и, достав из-под нижней полки коробку с мукой, обнаружил на верхней крышке два стикера. У лишенного кофеина мозга ушло некоторое время, чтобы отметить, что записи на них были сделаны синей шариковой ручкой, а не черным маркером, и совсем не его почерком.  
       _«Стайлз, спасибо, что ты все так тщательно промаркировал. Хотя вот это ты пропустил. Дерек»_  
      На втором стикере значилось просто: _«МУКА»_.  
      Стайлз не засмеялся. Нет. Ему было _не смешно_ , и его совершенно _не позабавило_ , что Дерек подыграл вместо того, чтобы взбеситься.  
      Его губы невольно дернулись. Наверное, что-то в воздухе.  
      Стайлз собрал нужные ингредиенты и вышел из кладовки, отчаянно борясь с улыбкой.  
  


***

  
  
      — Нам нужно поговорить.  
      Стайлз дернулся от раздавшегося _прямо за его плечом_ голоса и, ударившись локтем о дверь кладовки, выругался.  
      — Твою мать, давай ты не будешь меня так пугать?  
      Густые брови Дерека поползли вверх. Ой, ну ладно, в очках и свитере (на этот раз зеленом) он совсем не выглядел пугающе. На самом деле он выглядел мягким и пушистым. Но Стайлз все равно испугался, особенно учитывая то, что слова «нам надо поговорить» _никогда_ не приносили ничего хорошего тому, для кого были произнесены.  
      Черт, его собираются уволить? И от этой мысли сердце заколотилось еще сильнее.  
      — Боже, это из-за стикеров? Ты собираешься меня уволить из-за стикеров? — тон голоса Стайлза подскочил намного выше обычного. — Ты же никогда не говорил, что _нельзя_ использовать стикеры для маркировки продуктов в кладовке, а в твоих правилах довольно туманно говорилось о том, что именно нужно маркировать, и…  
      — Господи, ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? — пробубнил Дерек и зашел внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь. — Я не собираюсь тебя увольнять, боже правый, у меня даже нет на это полномочий.  
      И Стайлз заткнулся, хотя всего лишь на пару секунд, а затем выдал:  
      — Ты правда не собираешься меня увольнять?  
      —  _Нет,_  — Дерек снял очки и провел рукой по лицу. — У тебя должное отношение к работе, и ты отличный пекарь. Да, ты тот еще засранец, но ты работаешь на Питера. Приходится быть засранцем, чтобы выжить, работая на Питера.  
      Мозг Стайлза дал сбой еще на фразе «должное отношение к работе», и он в итоге смог выдавить только:  
      — Ох.  
      — На самом деле, — Дерек вздохнул, — я хотел поговорить насчет Питера. Несколько недель назад ты просил о прибавке к зарплате, верно? Он отказался?  
      Стайлз молча кивнул.  
      Дерек в ответ тоже кивнул, словно просто искал подтверждение.  
      — Ну, ты ее заслужил. Все вы ее заслужили, если честно.  
      — Заслужили? — Стайлз ушам своим не верил.  
      — Заслужили, — отозвался Дерек. — И я поговорил с Питером, чтобы он прибавил вам всем жалование. Прибавка будет немного меньше той, что ты просил… бюджет пока не позволяет, но это уже что-то. И с некоторыми другими изменениями, я надеюсь, мы скоро сможем себе позволить больше.  
      — Всем, — повторил Стайлз. Ему все еще казалось, что он ослышался. — И ты… никого из нас не уволишь?  
      — Нет.  
      — Ты дашь нам всем _прибавку_?  
      — Да.  
      — У тебя нет полномочий на увольнение, но есть для того, чтобы дать нам прибавку?  
      — У меня есть полномочия, чтобы убедить своего дядю, что дела у него идут _хорошо_ , — закатил глаза Дерек, — и что если он вытащит голову из задницы, то сможет сохранить все это и тех людей, _благодаря которым_ дела у него идут хорошо.  
      Стайлз весело и облегченно расхохотался, но затем вспомнил, что причиной смеха стал его непосредственный начальник, и прижал ладонь ко рту.  
      Губы Дерека изогнулись в улыбке, смягчившей все лицо.  
      — Собственно, это все, о чем я хотел с тобой поговорить, — он попятился назад и открыл дверь кладовки. — Увидимся завтра.  
      — До встречи! — крикнул Стайлз, когда смог, наконец, стряхнуть с себя шоковое состояние, но дверь уже была закрыта.  
  


***

  
  
      В пятницу на зарплатном счету Стайлза оказалось лишних двести долларов. Минут десять он сидел и тупо пялился на свой банковский счет, прежде чем нашарить телефон и позвонить Эллисон.  
      — Ты на этой неделе получила прибавку? — выпалил он сразу же, как девушка приняла звонок.  
      — И тебе привет, — сказала Эллисон. — И да, получила. Так же, как Лидия и, судя по ее словам, Денни. С Айзеком я пока еще не разговаривала. А ты получил?  
      — Ага, — Стайлз сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и все еще ждал, когда сумма на его балансе сама собой изменится в меньшую сторону. — Да, получил, и Дерек говорил мне об этом, но…  
      — Но ты не думал, что он сказал это всерьез? — голос Эллисон звучал насмешливо, и Стайлз показал ей язык, хотя она не могла этого увидеть.  
      — Ну, никогда не знаешь наверняка! Он ведь мог просто морочить нам голову.  
      — Теперь-то ты знаешь, что это не так.  
      — Знаю, — он запустил пальцы в волосы, — и немного чувствую себя засранцем.  
      — Так вот что способно заставить тебя _хотя бы немного_ чувствовать себя засранцем? — фыркнула Эллисон.  
      — Помолчи, а. Ты моя подруга и должна меня поддерживать!  
      — Поддерживать тебя будет Скотт. А я твоя _честная_ подруга, — сказала Эллисон. — Кстати говоря, я должна была уйти на встречу с ним еще пять минут назад. Что-то еще или на сегодняшний вечер твой кризис исчерпал себя?  
      — Наверное, мне стоит извиниться перед Дереком, — вздохнул Стайлз.  
      — Наверное, стоит, да, — голос Эллисон звучал так, словно она там сидела и ухмылялась. — Извинения вообще благотворно влияют на душу.  
      — Заткнись, — сказал Стайлз, хотя не смог вложить в слово ни капельки злобы.  
      Он закончил разговор с Эллисон и уселся в гостиной, стараясь придумать, как бы так извиниться перед Дереком и при этом не просить прощения. Взгляд упал на переспелые бананы, лежащие на столе. А это идея.  
  


***

  
  
      На следующий день Стайлз постучал в кабинет Дерека — ну, вообще-то это был кабинет Питера, но для того присутствие еще одного члена семьи в радиусе пятидесяти миль от кафе, видимо, означало, что он может забивать болт на работу в любое удобное для него время. Так что, по сути, в данный момент кабинет принадлежал Дереку. Вроде как. Стайлзу нужно перестать думать об этом.  
      — Стайлз? — Дерек, открывший дверь, выглядел очаровательно растерянным. — Я думал, что ты уже ушел домой.  
      — Вот, это тебе, — Стайлз протянул Дереку подарочный пакет.  
      Дерек принял его медленно и осторожно, как кто-нибудь мог бы взять в руки неразорвавшуюся мину.  
      — Что это? — опасливо поинтересовался он.  
      — Извинительный хлебушек, — сообщил Стайлз. — На самом деле это банановый хлеб с ирисками, но в данном случае ко всему этому прибавляется еще и «извинительный».  
      — Извинительный хлебушек, — повторил Дерек, вскинув темные брови. — И с чего вдруг ты принес мне извинительный хлебушек?  
      — С того, что я извиняюсь, естественно.  
      — И _за что_ ты извиняешься? — Дерек вытащил из пакета хлеб и начал его рассматривать.  
      Черт. Не получится у Стайлза легко отделаться.  
      — За то, что накричал на тебя тогда в кладовке. За свои идиотские предположения о причинах твоего здесь пребывания. Я не извиняюсь за то, что назвал тебя мудаком. Тот факт, что ты заставил меня все это сказать, указывает на то, что ты и есть мудак.  
      На лице Дерека расплылась улыбка, обнажившая — о, боже — самые очаровательные заячьи зубы, которые Стайлз когда-либо видел.  
      — Рыбак рыбака…  
      — Вот именно, — Стайлз ткнул пальцем в грудь Дерека.  
      — Хорошо, в таком случае, извинения приняты, — Дерек снял с хлеба пленку, отщипнул кусочек и положил в рот. Глаза за стеклами очков мгновенно расширились, а затем раздался стон. — Обалдеть. Это потрясающе.  
      Стайлз привык к тому, что люди хвалят его выпечку, но он совершенно не привык к тому, что Дерек, ну, знаете, издает такие звуки, которым подходит лишь одно описание — порнографические. А это был именно такой стон.  
      — Я… да, я рад, что тебе понравилось, — Стайлз откашлялся и отвернулся, надеясь, что Дерек не заметил его _пылающее_ лицо.  
      — Фантастика, я серьезно, — сказал Дерек, откусив еще кусок. — Можно добавить это в меню?  
      — Нет! — Стайлз, скорее всего, выпалил это слишком быстро, потому что Дерек дернулся, словно его ударили. — Нет, — уже тише и спокойнее повторил он. — Это рецепт моей мамы, и я просто… это что-то…  
      — Личное? — предположил Дерек.  
      Стайлз согласно кивнул.  
      — Это она научила тебя печь? — Дерек опустил взгляд и посмотрел на хлеб с непонятным выражением на лице.  
      — Да, — Стайлз пожал плечами, попытавшись сделать вид, что тут нет ничего такого, но, кажется, у него не получилось. — Мой дедушка научил ее, а она учила меня вплоть до того момента, когда стала слишком слаба, чтобы работать на кухне. Еще примерно год после ее смерти я не мог печь, а потом стало слишком тяжело _не печь_. Так я тосковал по ней больше и в тоже время меньше. Прости, — он почесал тыльную сторону шеи, — бред какой-то получился.  
      — Нет, ты не прав. Когда ты печешь, ты чувствуешь себя ближе к ней и от этого тоскуешь меньше, но вместе с тем это напоминает тебе о ней, и это заставляет тебя скучать по ней еще больше.  
      Стайлз кивнул.  
      — Просто я не хотел настолько углубляться. Я просто… хотел подарить тебе хлеб.  
      Стайлз уже развернулся и собирался сбежать, как Дерек откашлялся и сказал:  
      — По правде говоря, я никогда не умел печь.  
      Он резко остановился и повернулся обратно. Дерек отщипнул маленький кусочек хлеба, и если зрение Стайлза не подводило, то щеки под бородой покрылись румянцем. При виде этого его мозг дал сбой и вынужденно перезагрузился, у Стайлза ушла минута на то, чтобы заново воспроизвести в голове весь разговор.  
      — А ты хотел бы научиться?  
      — Всегда хотел, — кивнул Дерек. — Просто с рестораном, составлением меню и ведением бизнеса у меня на это не оставалось времени.  
      — Ладно, — Стайлз хрустнул костяшками пальцев. — Так уж получилось, что перед тобой лучший пекарь Бикон Хиллз. И я буду рад дать несколько уроков до твоего возвращения в Нью-Йорк.  
      — Хм, не думаю, что это произойдет, — Дерек оперся о край стола. — Возвращение в Нью-Йорк то есть.  
      Стайлз подобного совсем не ожидал.  
      — Погоди, что?  
      — Это одна из главных причин, почему я сюда приехал. Питеру нужна помощь, а я искал предлог, чтобы вернуться в Бикон Хиллз, раз уж практически вся моя семья живет тут. В Нью-Йорке было здорово, но я скучал по родному городу.  
      — Это же потрясающе! — Стайлз подавил вспыхнувшую в груди искорку надежды. — Ты останешься работать в кафе?  
      — Нет, — покачал головой Дерек. — Я собирался открыть свой собственный ресторан. Возможно, это будет филиал моего стейкхауса.  
      — Нам бы не помешал хороший стейкхаус, — согласился Стайлз. — Если ты все же возьмешься за это, я дам тебе фото моего отца, чтобы ты не позволял ему у себя есть. А если он все же к тебе попадет, то ты сможешь проследить, чтобы он ел курицу. Или рыбу. Или салат. Или что-нибудь не являющееся красным мясом.  
      Дерек запрокинул голову и рассмеялся, а Стайлз почувствовал прошедшую по всему телу волну дрожи.  
      — Буду иметь в виду, — отсмеявшись, сообщил Дерек. — Значит, выпечка?  
      — Выпечка! — Стайлз хлопнул в ладоши и быстро сообразил: — Думаю, что удобнее всего будет тут, потому что оснащенность намного лучше, чем у меня дома. И поскольку завтра кафе закрывается в два, мы могли бы после работы занять кухню и испечь что-нибудь легкое. Хлеб, например.  
      — А хлеб — это легко? — вскинул брови Дерек.  
      — Испечь хлеб легче легкого: дрожжи, вода, сахар, мука, масло. Замешиваем тесто, оно поднимается, обминаем, выкладываем в форму, тесто снова поднимается, выпекаем от тридцати минут до часа, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Если что, сама работа занимает от силы минут сорок-сорок пять. Больше приходится ждать, пока тесто поднимется. Это расслабляет.  
      — Расслабляет, — скептически повторил Дерек.  
      — Я слышу в твоем голосе сомнения, друг мой, — Стайлз пересек кабинет и ткнул Дерека пальцем в грудь. — Я докажу тебе, что выпечка хлеба может быть _очень_ расслабляющей.  
      — Более расслабляющей, чем всякие другие занятия? — выгнул бровь Дерек.  
      Двусмысленность вопроса мигом отдалась в паху и заставила разбежаться все мысли. Но, эй, в эту игру могут играть двое, и Стайлз ни за что не позволит Дереку себя переиграть.  
      — Ой, даже не знаю, — он с вызовом ухмыльнулся. — Может быть, нам стоит сравнить? Вместе с выпечкой попробуем какие-нибудь другие занятия. Вот и выясним, какое из них более…. _расслабляющее_.  
      — Ну, — губы Дерека дернулись, словно он пытался сдержать улыбку, — тогда я бы сказал, что это свидание.  
      Стайлзу каким-то чудом удалось сдержаться и не станцевать победный танец. Вместо этого он просто подмигнул.  
      — Это свидание.  
  


***

  
  
      До сегодняшнего дня Стайлз считал, что просто невозможно не уметь печь. Всего-то нужно следовать рецепту. Серьезно, это даже детям под силу.  
      Дерек определенно жил для того, чтобы доказать, что он не прав.  
      — Чувак, я говорил _месить_ тесто, а не сверлить его взглядом.  
      Состроив в ответ еще более хмурый вид, Дерек ткнул тесто двумя пальцами. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны до локтей, а ладони и предплечья покрыты мукой. Стайлз находил это намного более привлекательным, чем мог бы любой другой нормальный человек.  
      — Так я и месил.  
      — Нет, — закатил глаза Стайлз, — месить надо немного _сильнее_.  
      Дерек раздосадовано впечатал кулак в тесто.  
      — А вот бить не надо. По крайней мере, сейчас, — Стайлз придвинулся ближе и осторожно отпихнул локтем Дерека. — Давай, встань позади меня и положи свои ладони на мои. Будем делать это вместе.  
      И да, возможно, это была не самая его лучшая идея, потому что, как только Стайлз оказался возле стойки, Дерек тут же встал сзади вплотную к нему, прижался грудью к спине и медленно прошелся по предплечьям испачканными ладонями, пока они не оказались в указанном месте.  
      — Сделано, — низко и чувственно мурлыкнул Дерек _прямо в его ухо_.  
      Этот ублюдок совершенно точно знал, что делает. Стайлзу это нравилось.  
      Он начал месить тесто, вдавливать в поверхность и вновь тянуть на себя, разминать, когда оно стало менее липким. Их руки двигались синхронно, и при каждом движении вперед нос Дерека касался ушной раковины Стайлза. И это _сводило с ума_.  
      — Вот, видишь? — Стайлз надеялся, что смог сказать этого, не выдав собственного тяжелого дыхания. — Ничего такого. Просто сохраняй ритм.  
      — Мгм, — хмыкнул Дерек, опаляя горячим дыханием ухо и шею Стайлза. — Мне нравится смотреть, как ты работаешь руками.  
      Стайлз не видел, но _чувствовал_ ухмылку на лице Дерека.  
      — И это все, что тебе нравится?  
      — Мне еще много чего нравится.  
      — Хреновый из тебя пикапер, — сообщил Стайлз. — Я уверен, что со мной эта линия никогда бы не сработала.  
      — А это работает в мою пользу? — рассмеявшись, поинтересовался Дерек.  
      — Есть немного, — признался Стайлз. — Вот, тесто готово. Можешь принести миску?  
      Дерек поцеловал его в затылок и отошел, а Стайлз тихо горевал о потере тепла. Он занял себя формированием теста в шар, пока Дерек не поставил рядом с ним смазанную маслом миску. Стайлз положил в нее готовый шар, смазал сверху маслом, накрыл миску полотенцем и поставил тесто подниматься в предварительно немного прогретую духовку.  
      — Так, с этим мы покончили, — сообщил Стайлз, выпрямился и вытер испачканные в муке и масле руки о кухонное полотенце. — Теперь нужно оставить тесто на час, чтобы оно поднялось.  
      Дерек кивнул, вытирая свои собственные руки влажным бумажным полотенцем.  
      — А потом нам нужно будет его обмять, сформировать и перед выпечкой снова дать подняться?  
      — Точно! — Стайлз улыбнулся. — Видишь? Все совсем не сложно!  
      — Я в это поверю только тогда, когда хлеб получится съедобным. И что мы будем делать весь этот час?  
      — Ну, — протяжно начал Стайлз, — Мне помнится, что ты говорил о _других_ расслабляющих занятиях, помимо выпечки. И ясное дело, что я тяготею к выпечке, но я также всегда был большим фанатом досконального изучения вопросов.  
      — Превосходное качество, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Как я понял, ты прямо сейчас хочешь опробовать какое-нибудь из этих занятий? Чисто для сравнения.  
      Стайлз просто пожал плечами, стараясь ничем не выдать своей заинтересованности, хотя у самого сердце билось в бешеном ритме. Вот только никуда не исчезающая ухмылка на лице Дерека совсем не помогала.  
      — Только если ты знаешь какие-нибудь занятия, которые займут у нас час или меньше.  
      — Да, — улыбка Дерека вышла слишком уж волчьей. — Есть у меня на примете несколько вариантов.  
      — Ну что же, — Стайлз взял в руки телефон, на экране которого таймер вел обратный отсчет, и ухмыльнулся: — Тик-так.


End file.
